Original Timeline: 21st Century
2000s * January 1st 2000: Jovan Laurentius Tesla is born. * 2001: Noah Mason dies. * 2001: Wayne Janssen dies. * 2002: Joshua Donovan gets trapped in a pocket dimension; Claudia Donovan becomes a foster child. * May 2nd 2003: Samuel Winchester is born. * 2004: Christian Shephard dies. * 2004: Kate Austen is arrested. * 2004: Gabriel Langley is born. * September 22nd 2004: Oceanic Flight 815 crashes on the Island at 4:16 P.M. * October 7th 2004: Claire Littleton is kidnapped by the Others. * October 18th 2004: Claire Littleton is brought back to the survivors' camp. * November 1st 2004: Aaron Littleton is born. * November 27th 2004: Four Oceanic 815 survivors, including Jack Shephard and Kate Austen, are captured by the Others. * November 17th 2004: The first time shift since Oceanic 815's arrival takes place on the Island. * November 30th 2004: Colleen Pickett dies. * December 3rd 2004: Danny Pickett dies. Kate Austen and James Ford are freed and head to the survivors' camp. * December (5th-10th) 2004: The false Flight 815 is discovered in the Sunda Trench, Indian Ocean. * December 13th 2004: The missing group, including Jack Shephard and one of the Others, comes back to the survivors' camp. * December 29th 2004: Claire Littleton is missing. * December 31st 2004: A few survivors, later known by the press as The Oceanic Six (including Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Sun Kwon and Aaron Littleton), are rescued by Penelope Widmore. * January 13th 2005: The Oceanic Six is brought to a private military base near Honolulu, Hawaii. Kate Austen claims Aaron Littleton to be her son, lying about his true age. * 2005: Annabelle Mason dies. * July 2005: Christian Shephard's funeral. Jack Shephard and Kate Austen find out Claire Littleton is Jack's paternal half-sister. * July 13th 2005: Ji Yeon Kwon is born. * October 2nd 2005: Olivia Jinks is shot and presumed dead. * 2006: Naomi Havlicek dies. * (December) 2006: Kate Austen is put in custody before the trial. She is later sentenced to 10 years probation within California state lines. * March 13th 2007: Ben Layton is born. * March 25th 2007: Zoe Adams is born. * November 16th 2007: Tristan Rivers is born. * 2007: Kate Austen visits Carole Littleton, telling that Aaron is actually her grandson and Kate is going to bring Claire home. * (December)' 2007': Ajira Airways Flight 316 time shifts to daytime of an unknown date in the past. Later, the plane crash-lands on Hydra Island. Four passengers, including Jack Shephard and Kate Austen, vanish from the plane and time shift to 1977. * 2007: Sun and Jin Kwon die. * 2007: Jack Shephard dies. Ajira Airways Flight 316 (with Kate Austen, Claire Littleton and four others on board) leaves the Island. * 2008: Eileen Michaels dies. * February 26th 2008: Imogene Michaels is born. * June 10th 2008: MJ Donovan is born. * June 13th 2008: Raymond Shephard is born. * May 28th 2009: Madeline Scrivenor is born. * July 7th 2009: Myka Bering and Pete Lattimer become Agents of Warehouse 13. * July 28th 2009: Joshua Donovan is rescued out of the pocket dimension. * August 4th 2009: Claudia Donovan starts working at the Warehouse. * August 22nd 2009: Rodney Magorian is born. * August 28th 2009: Jenna Stark is born. 2010's * July 2010: HG Wells is rescued from the Bronze Sector; James MacPherson dies. * September 29th 2010: Adam Milligan is born. * December 2nd 2010: Antonia Belmonte is born. * 2011: Sierra Morales is born. * March 17th 2011: Evan Flannery is born. * July 2011: Steve Jinks joins the team of Warehouse 13. * 2012: Colin Mason dies. * January 12th 2012: Karmina Preis is born. * August 23rd 2012: Rahmat Everett is born. * September 21st 2012: August Bonnet is born. * September 24th 2012: Leena dies. * 2013: Jameel Nejem dies. * April 16th 2013: Marianne Crawford is born. * May 4th 2013: Lacey Carter is born. * May 6th 2013: Azura Preis is born. * June 11th 2013: Odelia Flannery is born. * July 8th 2013: Alexander Scrivenor is born. * December 17th 2013: Gwyneth Pryce is born. * January 27th 2014: Larry Benson is born. * April 28th 2014: Francisco Villazon is born. * July 4th 2014: Serafina Donovan is born. * September 17th 2014: James Lattimer is born. * November 19th 2014: Ronja Mohr is born. * December 13th 2014: Jeffrey Donovan is born. * February 9th 2015: Eleonora Kardos is born. * February 20th 2015: Diego Gutierrez is born. * March 14th 2015: Fabiana Belmonte is born. * March 21st 2015: Suraya Everett is born. * April 19th 2015: Anna Goddard is born. * May 16th 2015: Samuel Emerson is born. * August 21st 2015: Claire Jinks is born. * December 12th 2015: Emilie Belcourt is born. * December 12th 2015: Sophie Adams dies. * 2016: Tristan Xavier is born. * August 19th 2016: Valeria Donovan is born. * October 11th 2016: Zakir Everett is born. * January 6th 2017: Luella Jaskiewicz is born. * September 12th 2017: Cordelia Jinks is born. * October 1st 2017: Gizem Demir is born. * October 17th 2017: Bailey Seabourne is born. * October 26th 2017: Grace Donovan is born. * October 30th 2017: Nataniel Santana is born. * 2018: Matthew Everett dies. * March 6th 2018: Anna Jones is born. * June 6th 2018: Sanchia Espinosa is born. * November 23rd 2018: Miles Ellis is born. * April 9th 2019: Sadie Dearing is born. * April 20th 2019: Joanne Nejem dies. * August 9th 2019: Larisa Lacis is born.